


Buzz

by Violsva



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Haircuts, Roommates, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want a trim?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophieisgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieisgod/gifts).



> You said you liked Steph's hair, and man, so do I. Have a treat :)

Steph ran the clippers around the curve of her right ear, frowning as she turned her head to focus on the back. The electric buzz prevented her from hearing Joe behind her until she caught sight of him in the mirror. She flicked the machine off and turned around.

"Hey, warn a girl. Could have cut my own ear off."

"Sorry." He glanced back at the door.

"Nah, I'm joking. You want a trim?" She waved the clippers at him, grinning.

"Maybe sometime." He smiled back.

"You just tell me. Or eyeliner, dye - I think you'd look good in red."


End file.
